Electronic communications devices, hereinafter referred to as “communications devices”, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, or laptop computers are increasingly becoming popular.
Conventionally, when an incoming electronic communication, hereinafter referred to as “incoming communication”, such as phone call, or an e-mail message arrives at a communications device, it is often desirable to identify, to the subscriber of the device, the initiator of such incoming communication. Similarly, when an outgoing electronic communication, hereinafter referred to as “outgoing communication”, is initiated at a communications device, it is often desirable to identify the recipient of the outgoing communication.
A situation can arise when two possibilities exist for an initiator or a recipient of a communication.